Come into my World
by WinchesterGirl786
Summary: Ichigo is a vampire and Orihime is the daughter of the best Vampire hunter (Urahara) in town. Ichigo and his vampire gang invades the town to destroy it but when Ichigo finds Orihime, he didn't want to kill her…. And so he kidnaps her for certain reasons. What will become of the young maiden in the hands of a vicious blood- sucking creature!
1. Chapter 1: Bad News

**Come into my world**

Hi guys, this is my very first fanfiction. I apologize if there are any spelling or grammatical errors! I hope you'll enjoy my story :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bad news**

Ichigo growled in anger when he received news about another beheaded companion.

"Who was….killed this time brother?" he asked.

"It's Renji! He had no time to escape…. They had surrounded him…and they… they did the worse!" replied Aizen calmly.

Ichigo clenched his fists and walked out of the room mumbling to himself, "I'll make them pay for this!"

* * *

Ichigo belonged to a clan called Hades and was also the one in charge of it. His older brother was Aizen but he did not get the leader position because of the votes of the other vampires in the clan. He despised Ichigo because of that but he hid it and carried on with his plans.

The second in command was Byakuya – one of the strongest vampires and loyal friend to Ichigo. He had a sister named Rukia who took care of the 'food' supply.

There were many other clans from other towns and one day a few of them decided to unite when something happened.

* * *

While they were all busy sorting into clans a hunters organization formed – the Eirene Organization.

The founder was Urahara Inoue, a strong spirited man who had killed over a 100 vampires. Slowly many warriors and youngsters had joined the organization for just one motive – to erase the existence of Vampires! The Hunters organization spread across the country and now had many branches in towns.

The Vampires were a great threat to mankind as they could not control their lust for blood. Only a few special ones could. The nobles – vampires like Ichigo, Aizen, Byakuya and so on.

The ones who didn't have much control were called Teras – they were either newborns or ones who could not practice.

* * *

"Byakuya!" Ichigo called out.

"Prepare for battle… We are taking down that hunters organization!" he shouted.

"Ichigo… It's one of our policies to never hurt the humans… and we made a deal on it, remember?!" Byakuya replied.

"Screw the deal! They are hurting our kind… They have killed many to which they haven't answered yet… I'm not going to keep quiet about this! It's my last decision… Gather everyone! We are going to war!" Ichigo stared at Byakuya sternly and Byakuya knew that he's not going to go back on his word now… He gave a slight nod and returned to his chambers leaving Ichigo in the main room.

"We will avenge them!"


	2. Chapter 2: A fine morning

So this is the 2nd chapter. I have finished upto 4 chapters. I will upload them slowly. Be ready for the future romance.

* * *

**Chapter 2: A fine morning**

Orihime Inoue jumped up from her bed and crawled to the nearby window to take a look at the vast area of farmland, the grazing animals and the beautiful sunrise. She was never the person to be unhappy. She delightfully got out of bed and danced her way through to the shower and got dressed into a light purple knee-lengthed dress… She came down through the stairs only to find a normal but delicious breakfast waiting for her.

"Daaaaaad! You're home?!" she screamed happily and Urahara came out from the kitchen with a lsight grin on his face.

"Morning sweety!" he smiled at her.

"How was work? Did it go well?" she asked while eating her breakfast.

"Well… It was sort of a success.. but.. we still couldn't find their main lair…" he said taking a seat next to Orihime.

"Dad, maybe you shouldn't tire yourself out a lot. You could take a night off..maybe?!"

"I know honey… But it's for the good of the people…. for the good of you! I want you to be able to enjoy gatherings with friends late at night without me worrying about your safety!"

"It's okay dad! I don't want all that! All I want is you… I want you to return to me in one piece.. will you promise me that?" the 18 year old asked with look of insecurity.

All Urahara could do is smile.

* * *

Byakuya walked over to Ichigo's room and knocked, "Ichigo, we have a guest."

Ichigo rushed out of his room and walked alongside Byakuya to the main room.

"Ulquiorra?!" Ichigo gasped. (Ulquiorra was the leader of the clan called Cross)

"looks like we will be assisting you" said Ulquiorra.

"Why the …sudden change of mind? I thought you never wanted to get involved in my..issues." Ichigo replied.

"I didn't come for the mere reason of helping you… Even one of my members were killed at the gathering last night…" said Ulquiorra.

"Fine then… How many of your members are joining us?" Ichigo asked.

"Just 15" replied Ulquiorra.

"That'll be enough… I guess." Ichigo smiled and shaked hands with Ulquiorra.

* * *

Thank you for taking your time to read. :)


	3. Chapter 3: The Massacre

So here's the 3rd chapter! :D ~Enjoy~

**Chapter 3: The Massacre**

Ichigo along with Byakuya, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow (Ulquiorra's partner and clan Cross's second in command) gathered around the members and a few Teras who were going to fight on that night. They were having their final discussion and Ichigo made sure everything went according to plan.

Byakuya rose up and announced, "my fellow companions, please do not rush into battle and harm other humans. Our motive is the organization. We must not hurt others where we are unreasonable!"

Ulquiorra seconded it, "that's right! We kill only the ones who harm us."

"End of meeting!" Byakuya announced. " Be ready by midnight… Dismissed!"

* * *

The town of Eirene was having their normal routine: men drinking at bars, women dancing and chatting, children settling down for bed and some teenagers brawling but one thing was for sure – the hunters always kept an eye on the town. They were all gathered at a small bar of their own which was situated just outside the town where they had meetings and discussed further matters.

Urahara was on one corner cleaning his long sword and humming a tune to himself. He was thinking about Orihime and longed to see her but he couldn't leave yet because of his job – protecting the people of this town.

The other hunters kept on chatting, drinking and playing music.

* * *

Ichigo and his gang had reached the town of Eirene on their horses. They would have reached it really quick if they were travelling on foot but they decided to keep it 'human like'. They were equipped in their war clothes and had their weapons ready. They too used swords for battle.

Byakuya stepped in forward and entered the town pretending to be an insider. He was to signal the rest of them when everything seemed to be fine but he was immediately caught by a hunter itself. He soon gave out the signal and in came all the fierce vampires trying to eye all of their enemies.

News quickly travelled to the organization and everyone was ordered to evacuate soon.

All the hunters came in forward and then all hell breaks loose… Many of the hunters were severely injured and a few of them died. Some of the Teras were beheaded instantly or were burning in flames. A few of them were paralyzed and captured.

Some of the towns people could not bear to see their loved ones get hurt so they joined the battle… Noticing this Ichigo announced all of them to be cut down if they were in their way.

Meanwhile Orihime was in great confusion. She was locked in her own house and couldn't break through. She screamed and banged at the doors for help but nobody responded. She went back upstairs to her room and climbed her way down through the window. Unfortunately she slipped and landed on the rough ground with a thud. Ichigo who was nearby heard her and turned: his eyes just froze at the sight he saw. "Is this really a human?" he wondered. She looked familiar and he felt like he already knows her but his memories were too confusing. He was at awe and his eyes wouldn't leave her presence. She was such a beautiful human being. In all the nasty Ichigo has seen he wondered if he would ever see anything better but right now he dropped that thought! He was seeing something ever gorgeous from better! But deep inside all of those thoughts a voice demanded him to kill her. He obeyed it and walked towards her. Orihime quickly got up and tried to escape but Ichigo was too fast. He grabbed her and pointed his sword right at her throat. She was trembling in fear and her body went numb. Amongst all of that fear she heard her father's voice calling out to her. He was running towards her as he saw his daughter was in extreme danger. Ichigo at once retreated his sword from her neck.

"So… this is the daughter of the founder huh?" an evil aura seeped through him.

"It's your lucky day honey" he grinned at Orihime and lifted her on to his shoulders.

"I'm taking this!" he signaled at Urahara and strolled off.

Byakuya saw Ichigo leaving and signaled the others to retreat too.

* * *

Please don't hesitate to leave a feedback. I'll gladly take all the negative and positive comments.


	4. Chapter 4: Struggle

I can't believe I've come so far with my story… Only thing that's bothering me is an ending. I apologize for making the chapters short. I'm very new to this!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Struggle**

Orihime tried her best to escape from Ichigo's tight grip. She slapped and kicked him and screamed, "please let me go!" But none of that was heard by Ichigo.

While she struggled hardly Ichigo slipped and fell over her. Ichigo rose up steadily and pulled Orihime's arm making her stand up. He gave one short stare at her and slapped her hard in the face. That was enough to make her pass out. He then carried her to his horse and rode back to their hidden base.

* * *

Urahara was devastated at what happened that night. He couldn't believe that his own daughter was kidnapped right infront of his eyes.

Kenpachi, who was not present that night, walked over to Urahara to console him. "hey man, we're going to find her. I'm sure she's not in danger. We have already sent a search party.. We will receive good news soon buddy!"

Urahara looked up at his friend and said" that sneaky bastard is definitely upto something. We MUST find my daughter soon!" He got up from his seat and grabbed his favorite sword, "I'm not waiting for any news! I'll look for her by myself!" and left Eirene on his horse.

* * *

Ichigo had gathered most of the vampires who had fought that night to talk to them, "We haven't succeeded…yet! But I have a plan. I have the founder's daughter with me. We will use her to lure them out and finish this once and for all!"

Everybody silently agreed and went about their business when the meeting was dismissed.

After that, Byakuya walkerd upto Ichigo and said, "Ulquiorra and his men didn't leave yet… It's too dangerous to leave now just after an attack."

Ichigo nodded and said, "then please arrange them quarters to spend a few days" and left the room.

* * *

Orihime had gained consciousness and had looked for means of escape but it was useless. This place was too complicated. It was a large room and had many doors and windows but all of them were tightly locked. Suddenly she heard a low creak and in came the Vampire Lord, Ichigo. She was shocked when she saw him walking towards her and so she backed away a little.

"Going somewhere honey?" he smirked at her. "You know.. I've never seen someone like you. Ofcourse, I've seen vampires that glow so much but you…you're too extraordinary to be human. What's your secret huh?"

Orihime was shivering and she knew something bad was going to happen to her. She tried to be brave but this person infront of her was kind of pulling out all of her courage. She stretched out her hands and grabbed on to a long but fat wooden stick and swung it at him. "Get away from me!" She shouted and Ichigo gave out a soft laugh, "You think that would hurt me? Oh dear!" and quickly grabbed that stick and threw it across the room.

Before Orihime could even react she was pinned to the wall and now Ichigo was holding her very close. She was completely trapped and she couldn't even bring herself to push him away.

Ichigo looked into her eyes and trailed her arm with his fingers and stroked her neck. "I wonder how good your blood tastes…" he said and brought his fangs close to her neck. Orihime was in complete shock: she couldn't move or scream or do anything. She just stood there like a doll.

Ichigo widened his mouth and was about to thrust in through her neck but was stopped by a loud bang at the door…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. I'm pretty confused about when to bring in the romance and what to do about the other characters and I was planning on including a bit of ByakuHime too. Please let me know what you think and I'd really be happy to have some help. :)

Please Review. Thank You.


	5. Chapter 5: Witches

I tried to make this a bit longer than the other chapters. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Witches**

Byakuya pricked up his ears and listened to what was happening in the next room. He thought this was a bad idea and rushed out to stop it!

"Ichigo!" He knocked on the door and waited patiently until he came out.

Ichigo walked away from Orihime and came out shutting the door behind him. "what is it?" , he asked.

"Are you insane?! Were you really going to hurt that human girl?" Byakuya exclaimed.

"haha, no silly! I was just teasing her. After all, Byakuya….. I know the rules!" He replied.

"Yeah but you better remember they have support from the witches, which is why it has been so easy for them to kill us!" Byakuya said looking away.

"Witches?! Byakuya…" said Ichigo. Before he could say anything else "ahem ahem", another voice was heard.

Suddenly a petite figure appeared and was walking towards them. It was Rukia.

"Did you know….that it is already past noon on the other side? Well, ofcourse you wouldn't know because it's sooo damn dark in here." Said Rukia crossing her arms.

"What's your point?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… If you remember properly, YOU kidnapped a girl…..She doesn't drink animal blood… She happens to be human… and it's noon already so maybe… you know…she's hungry?!" She said glaring at Ichigo.

"oh.. yeah! I completely forgot about that…" said Ichigo.

Byakuya sighed, "Rukia, you know what to do."

"Yes, brother!" She replied. "oh… and Ichigo, are you planning on keeping the girl in your room?"

"Yes, for the moment… anyway excuse us now..." He said in a hurry. " Byakuya we need to talk… Meet me at the main room in 10 minutes" and he disappeared.

* * *

Urahara had travelled for many hours now and needed a break. He got off his horse and sat under a tree. "How am I going to find her", he murmured. He heard a noise from behind and sat up, quickly grabbing his sword for protection. He peeped while still being well covered by the tree and saw a woman dressed in black, plucking flowers and herbs and tossing them into her basket. He moved a bit more to see who it was but unluckily he lost balance and fell down. This made the woman notice him.

He looked up at her," Yo..Yoru..Yoruichi?! Is that really you, Yoruichi? I was looking for you..I need your help" and went in for a hug but he was stopped immediately with just her long finger. "I heard… follow me!" She said and started walking through a clear path and into the forest. Urahara went back to bring his horse along with him and as told he followed her.

Yoruichi was a strong witch and a friend of Urahara. Urahara introduced the idea of having a hunters organization to the towns people through Yoruichi's influence. She and her witch mates were the ones that created special swords that could kill any powerful monster. From then on she had been helping them secretly because she too had had a bad past with vampires. There were some witches who helped the vampires too but they were controlled and manipulated so therefore the vampires didn't directly get help from any witch.

After a few minutes of walking they reached a small wooden house. They went inside and settled down to talk. Urahara explained what had happened the previous night and begged Yoruichi to help him.

"You see… killing a vampire is easy…but locating them is hard. They are fast and blend in with nature very well but don't worry…because I have something that could bring you close to them." She said opening a drawer. "This! This could help you... but I'm not so sure myself because it might take a long time." She said taking out a compass. "I could sum it up and say that it's an old piece of magic… All you've got to do is rub some of your blood on it and it'll work. It'll point out a direction for you."

"Thank you, Yoruichi! I'll take my leave now" said Urahara.

"I hope you find your daughter soon." She smiled. Urahara waved at her and left.

* * *

Rukia brought in a tray of apples and water for Orihime. "you must be hungry… Eat up!"

Orihime just kept staring at her and the tray and made an unhappy face.

"Uhm…I know you're not comfortable... but you must eat! We don't have 'human' food in here…yet! But tomorrow I'll make sure you get a good meal." Rukia said and smiled at Orihime.

"You seem like a….nice person" Orihime said and took a bite from an apple.

"We're not as bad as you think you know… and you don't have to be this afraid…. I don't bite!" said Rukia and winked at Orihime.

"hehehe…. what's your name?" Orihime asked.

"You can call me Rukia… and you are?!"

"I'm Orihime!"

* * *

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Who is she?

I hope you like this chapter. I spent two days on it. I suuuuuck!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Who is she?**

Orihime was sitting on the bed in the the vast room waiting for Rukia to arrive with her dinner. After their first meeting they had grown close to each other and eventually became besties. She heard the door unlock and jumped up to go and welcome her but it wasn't Rukia. It was Ichigo!

"Hey there!" He smirked. "We need to talk." He said and pushed her onto the bed making her sit. "Do you know…anything about witches?" He asked, getting close to her.

Orihime didn't even flinch. She looked away from him and stared at the floor.

"Not gonna talk huh?", He said, removing his shirt. "It'll be easy for both of us if you just answer my questions… but if you don't it's going to be hard for you" He said and sat beside her.

Orihime's heart started pounding and she started to shake. Ichigo noticed this and slid close to her. He blew at her ear and kissed it! "Do you want it the easy way…or the hard way?" he whispered.

Orihime stood up and moved away but her wrist was immediately caught by cold hands and now he was behind her holding her hip and neck.

"I assume you want it the hard way then!" He said and pinned her down to the bed. "I'm going to ask you one last time. Do you know, anything…anything about witches?" he asked her harshly but she wouldn't open her mouth.

Ichigo wasn't patient anymore. He licked his lips and said, "ok then!" and clashed his lips onto Orihime's. As soon as their lips touched Ichigo saw a vision: _It was blurry and foggy and a figure was appearing through the mist. It was a woman. She had long auburn hair and was dressed in a white sparkly dress. She turned around and smiled at him so happily that all the fog cleared and made the surroundings bright but suddenly her smile disappeared and everything turned into darkness. She was reaching out to him desperately but he couldn't catch her. There was a lot of blood everywhere and she was kneeling and chanting the words "help me!"_

Before he could see anything more he broke the kiss. He was terrified. "What..what was that?!" he thought. He then, looked at Orihime and saw her crying. For the first time in his life he felt pain. It was like his insides were breaking. He could feel again. He quickly got off her and stood up. He said nothing. He picked up his shirt and left the room.

Byakuya, who was passing by saw Ichigo coming out of his room with his shirt laying on his shoulders.

"Ichigo…you!" he started.

"I couldn't get any information from her…..and NO! I did not do anything to her." He said and walked away quietly.

Byakuya was still suspicious. He entered the room and found Orihime in one corner of the bed sulking.

"Are you…. okay?" he asked her.

Orihime looked up and said, "yes…." And wiped off her tears. "I just… miss my dad!"

Byakuya wasn't even thinking for a moment. He went up to her and hugged her. It was like he did it by instinct.

Orihime was a bit surprised but she was able to relax despite his body being ice cold.

Byakuya rested his chin on her head and said, "I'm not going to lie to you. We all are in a critical situation but…. It's going to be fine."

Orihime slightly blushed and said nothing. She just stayed like that for a moment and fell asleep in his arms.

Byakuya laid her properly in bed and left the room. It felt like he was doing the right thing. He had never done such a thing to anyone except for his sister Rukia but now Orihime was an exception too.

* * *

Ichigo could not stop thinking about the vision he saw. He was confused to the point of ripping his own head off. He brushed his head and closed his eyes and tried to remember if there was any incident that had happened in his lifetime which was similar to this but his mind wasn't stable anymore. He could not even bring himself to think.

He ran off to find Rukia. She had returned to her room after taking dinner to Orihime but she was asleep so it wasn't needed anymore.

"Rukiaaaaa!" She heard someone shout.

Ichigo didn't even knock on the door. He just let himself in and sat on her bed.

"Oiiii! You're dirty. Get off my bed!" she said and shook Ichigo.

Ichigo held her hand and said, "Rukia…. Please! Please help me…" and looked at her with a creepy, eerie face.

"eeeeeeeek!" Rukia backed off. "wha wha what's with you?! Why do you look so ugly?!" She cried.

"Me? Ugly?!" those words struck like lightning at Ichigo.

"Anyway, what do you need my help for?" she asked.

"I want to know everything about that girl… You spent the whole afternoon with her, didn't you? So you must be knowing something about her." He said.

"haaa…what now? You're suddenly interested in her, ehh?" she grinned at him.

"NO! It's not like that. I have a feeling that I know her already but…I can't get myself to remember." He said looking disappointed.

Rukia felt bad for him. "Her name is Orihime." She started. "Does that ring a bell to you?"

"Ori..hime… why do I feel like I've heard this name before?" he thought. "Tell me more." He said and Rukia told him everything they spoke about in the afternoon.

* * *

Urahara had activated the compass and was travelling in all the directions it had pointed but it was taking him nowhere. "ahh.. I'm exhausted!" he said settling down beside a river cooling himself off.

It was too dark to travel further so he had stopped to rest a little.

Suddenly the compass started to rotate in all directions and stopped at north. He stood up picking up his sword and walked in that direction. There was somebody hiding behind a tree. "who's there?" he said getting closer.

"Please lower your weapon. I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk to you… …about your daughter" and out came Aizen.

* * *

Well…..Surprise! XD

Please review and share your ideas with me! I'd really like some help.


End file.
